Traditional gifts have, over the years, been presented in the form of packages or boxes having an external gift wrapping and a bow placed on the wrapping, or one or more ribbons extending around the wrapping and in some cases formed into a bow. These exterior wrappings and the placement of bows and ribbon is done by hand. Some individuals display more talent and ability at wrapping gift packages than others. While the end product is often attractive, exciting and pleasing in appearance, whether the gift was wrapped by an experienced and proficient individual or not, a great deal of time and labor is often expended.
In recent years we have seen the emergence of gift bags. Gift bags are sold in gift stores, retail shops of all types, and for the most part are constructed of paper that have a pleasing, colorful and sometimes exciting design formed about the exterior thereof. These paper gift bags are relatively inexpensive and easy to use. By utilizing such gift bags, one avoids the time consuming, and even sometimes, frustrating experience of having to wrap a gift for a loved one, friend, or other person.
While conventional gift bags have met with great success over the years, they are not appropriate for all occasions. Occasionally there is that special gift such as a diamond ring or other piece of jewelry that demands a more eloquent presentation. When these special occasions arise and an extraordinary or special gift is to be made, conventional paper gift bags will not suffice and the individual is again left with the challenging chore of hand wrapping a gift.
Therefore, there is and continues to be a need for a production type gift bag that is eloquent, pleasing, exciting, and which is appropriate for special or extraordinary gifts.